This invention relates generally to refrigeration machines and heat pumps wherein a refrigerant is circulated in a process where the fluid is condensed and vaporized, with heat being transported from a lower temperature to a higher temperature.
In previous machines of this type, the vaporization is usually done at a constant pressure in an evaporator coil, and condensing is also done in a constant pressure coil. These machines generally have a poor thermal efficiency and use large amounts of power.